TNW: Total Non-stop Wrestling
by god's executioner REBORN
Summary: You've all heard of UCA, ACW, WWT, etc. But you haven't heard of this company. This company will break the foundation of wrestling. The birth of the greatest wrestling company in to ever LIVE! This year is the birth of TNW, Total Non-stop Wrestling. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**God's ER: Hey everyone this is a project that I have wanted to do for a long time. The birth of the greatest wrestling company in fanfiction to ever LIVE! This year is the birth of TNW, Total Non-stop Wrestling. This chapter will be the introduction of my roster. Later on, my roster will become bigger and stronger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any anime or video game character in this story, they belong to their owner's, creators, and companies. Any wrestling entrance theme used in this story is owned by WWE and TNA. I only own my OC character Isaias Leon.**

* * *

TNW: Total Non-stop Wrestling

*9:00 PM in an abandoned were-house*

We see many different video game and anime characters sitting on crates, the rafters, leaning on the walls or standing around. They hear a door open and see 2 men come in. The first was a young man who was about 5'16 in height and had an athletic build for an 18 year old. He had short black hair and wore a Dudley-ville jersey with shorts. The other man looked exactly like him but had an eye-patch and a wore a suit.

"Evening to you all. Now I bet you're wondering why it is that I have summoned you all here. I have an offer to make for all of you. I am creating a company of wrestling, but not like the common ones like NCW, ACW, UCA, WWT, etc. I am making a company that will put all the other competition down under. Now I bet you're all wondering who I am?" The man in the suit explained with a Mexican accent. "My name is God's Executioner Reborn or GER for short and I wish to welcome you all to my soon to be wrestling building, and this man right next to me is Isaias Leon and I want to know if any of you are interested in joining my company and show the world that you are not a joke like the others that have come before you." GER explained as everyone looked at one another and agreed. "Good, all I need you to do is sign the contracts and you're in. Can I get a "yes sir"."

"Yes Sir." everyone said.

"Good. Welcome to TNW."

* * *

TNW ROSTER

Males: 

Vector: Will have Ezekiel Jackson's moves and Lucha Underground theme.

Marth

Ike

Abirama Redder: Will have the same moves as Fenix & Lucha Underground theme.

Portgaz D. Ace: Will have Son of Havoc's moves & theme.

Blanka

Natsu Dragneel: Will have "Showtime" Eric Young's moves and theme.

Charlotte Chuhlhourne: Will have Pimpinela Escarlata's moves and Lucha Underground theme.

Erik Corba: Will have Drago's moves and Lucha Underground theme.

Dan Hibiki

Rufus (SF)

Fei-Long

Dee Jay: Will have Kenny King's moves and theme.

Dhalsim

Connie Springer: Will have Mr. Cisco moves & The Crew theme.

Dordonii: He & Findorr will be like Los Matadores.

Findorr: He & Dordonii will be like Los Matadores.

Heihachi Mishima

Yammy: Will have Ryback moves & theme.

Ulquiorra: Will have King Cuarno's moves and theme.

Wario: Will have Bael's moves & The Crew theme.

Waluigi: Will have Cortez Castro's moves & The Crew theme.

Gray Fullbuster: Will have Magnus is moves & Theme.

Gajeel Redfox: Will have Rhino's moves and TNA theme.

Toori Aoi: Will have Zack Ryder's moves & theme.

Tenzou: Will have Sin Cara's moves & theme.

Shirojiro: Will have Titus O' Neil's moves & theme.

Grimmjow Jaegerjack: Will have Prince Puma's moves & theme.

Emmett Graves

Toad: Will have Mascarita Sagrada's moves & Lucha Underground theme.

Villager

Jean Kristein: Will have Cesaro's moves & Theme.

Sanji: Will have Angelico's moves & theme.

Captain Falcon

Levi Ackerman: Will have Seth Rollin's moves & theme.

Reiner Braun: Will have Roman Reign's moves & Theme.

Eren Yegar: Will have Dean Amberose is moves & theme.

Persona: Will basically be like The Great Khali.

Isaias Leon (OC)

* * *

Females

Chun-li

Chacha Akaza: Will have Naomi's moves & theme.

Garnet Maclaine: Basically Awesome Kong's moves and TNA theme.

Juvia Lockser

Tia Halibel: Will have Sexy Star's moves & Lucha Underground theme.

Kimi Aoi: Will have Mickie James moves & TNA theme.

Lili

Sasha Blouse: Will have Ivelisse is moves & theme.

Lucina

Nelliel: Will have Natalya's moves & theme.

Risty

Ultear Milkovich: Will have Layla's moves & old theme.

* * *

Tag-teams, Trio's.

The Crew (Connie, Wario & Waluigi)

Dual Blades (Ike & Marth)

Los Conquistadores (Findorr & Dordonii)

The Melodies (Kimi & Ultear)

Team 3XD (Isaias & Emmett)

* * *

Titles

TNW World Heavy-weight title (Vacant)

Hardcore title (Vacant)

X-Division title (Vacant)

U.S. title (Vacant)

Tag-Team titles (Vacant)

Trio's Tag-Team titles (Not ready yet until later.)

Women's champion title (Vacant)

Women's Tag-Team titles (Not ready yet until later.)

* * *

Well there you have it. It's official, TNW is coming. Please review and favorite my stories or at least read them and tell me what you guy's think. I'll work on my stories in 2 week's cause hopefully by then, I will have graduated from High school. Till then, GER out. Also please review **and that's the bottom line... CAUSE STONE-COLD, SAID SO!**


	2. Superstar info sheet

TNW: Total Non-stop Wrestling

Disclaimer: God's Executioner **REBORN!** does not own any of the Video game or Anime character in this story except his OC. Any Wrestling themes or moves are owned by their respective companies.

* * *

Wrestler info sheet.

Name: Isaias Leon (OC)

Hometown: Oceanside, San Diego

Height: 5'9

Weight: 169.4 lbs

Signature: "Eat This!" (Bull-Hammer), Lion Lock (Ankle Lock)

Finisher: "Go to F***ing Sleep" (Pile-driver), "In your Face!" (Super Kick)

Ring Attire: Dudley Boyz gear.

Casual Attire: Plain t-shirt and jeans.

Tag-Team: Team 3XD

Tag-Team Finisher: 3XD Finale (3D while table is wrapped with barbwire.)

* * *

Please review.


End file.
